Sensei
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Exactly like little red riding hood... except for the little girl in the red hood going to her grandma s house and the wolf, but with ninjas and smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Sensei__  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: M  
Characters: Hinata & Kakashi_

_Summary:  
Exactly like little red riding hood... except for the little girl in the red hood going to her grandma´s house and the wolf, but with ninjas and smut._

- Sensei -

It was a beautiful summer day in Konoha. The activity in the city was normal, kids were at school, ninjas were at missions, well not all of them.

Kakashi sat calmly reading his favorite book under the shadow of a tree. Yes, he had read the book over a hundred times but it was as captivating as the first time. He had just got out of the hospital. He had been injured in his last mission and he had to be under medical care for a couple of weeks. He hated to be in the hospital. First because he hated to be injured, second he was a loner, he didn´t like to be with other people nursing him all day. The third thing was he hadn´t got his book so he hadn't had anything to do. And the last but not least, he was a little perv, all Konoha knew that, being surrounded by nurses gave him naughty thoughts, thoughts he couldn't get out of his head because he had his arm plastered. So for the last couple of weeks he had to break his regular routine of self satisfaction.

He sighed enjoying the reading and the moment. Now he had no plaster, he was finally alone and his naughty thoughts could be released. He had his hand in his pocket, his finger timidly started to stroke his manhood.

The story was in it´s climax. The hero was confessing his love to the girl at the beach, the sun was setting in and their naked bodies crushed in a passionate kiss.

Kakashi blushed and his mind pictured the naked image of the female character. He imagined himself in the skin of the hero caressing her naked body and feeling her smooth skin.

His erection bulged in his pants and his hand went out of his pocket to open his zipper.

The story continued with the passionate love making of the main couple. The gray haired nin was enchanted with the story and as the author described in detail the scene, he started stroking his manhood. He had been accumulating so much desired in the last couple of weeks he was not going to last for too much but Kakashi wanted to enjoy this at the fullest, so he took his time building up his orgasm.

Contrary to the popular belief he wasn't the kind of guy who gets in the pants of the first girl he meets. He was a daydreamer, yeah his mind was always filled with sexual images, but when he made them reality they never were as good as in his head. So he was more of a self satisfying than a promiscuous guy.

His pumping rushed provoking electricity inside his cock. He couldn´t take it anymore he had to cum.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" A timid female voice interrupted him.

The orgasm tension clouded his mind but he could hear her. She said sensei, it was probably a kid so he had to stop before anyone noticed it. He quickly stopped his movements and covered his erection with the book. He looked in front of him and saw who was calling him. Luckily it wasn´t a kid, even though he had covered his actions he was more relived that it wasn´t a child. It was a girl, she looked around her 20s she was wearing some capri gray pants and a jacket which was open at the front rebelling a toned abdomen and a couple of voluptuous breast covered in bandages.

He was not going to get rid of the erection with that sight

"Kakashi sensei, are you ok?"

That´s when he directed his sight to her face. It was the face of an angel, sweet an innocent. That perfect face had the most beautiful pale eyes he had ever seen. "Hinata?"

"Hai" She nodded. "Are you ok?... I was training at the waterfall and I heard someone crying" she said naively.

He smiled under his mask. She was so innocent. She probably rushed out off her training to see if someone was in pain, she hadn´t got the less idea of what he was doing. He felt weird when he thought about the naively thinking that the Hyuuga might have had and it hardened his already existing erection. Could it be that the innocence of the shy girl could arouse him even more. "I´m ok Hinata. It was just that my arm was bothering me a little"

He scanned her again. Her hair was dripping wet, he couldn´t believe how hot she was. Her body was perfect. How could she hide it under that jacket, it was a crime. Luckily for him she had been a little careless when she ran to ´help´him and forgotten to zip her jacket.

"Oh no! Would you like me to check it? I´m not a medic nin but Hyuugas are good with chakra flows, so at least I could ease the pain till you go to the hospital" she said worried.

Kakashi gulped. She was beyond innocent. He had his injured hand right over his erect cock, even more he hadn´t noticed it before but he had been caressing it since Hinata appeared. He stared again at Hinata´s naive eyes and her voluptuous breasts, his mind was clouded with hornyness. "Really?"

"S-s-sure" she move closer to him

Her stutter made his dick throb again lifting the book a little. But the young Hyuuga was oblivious to all that. He started to remove his hand away of his fly.

Hinata sat next to him and when he extended his arm she put it on her lap to start applying chakra.

"Thanks Hinata, you are really nice" somehow his voice sound deeper.

"No problem" She smiled at him and started to inspect his arm.

He stared at her. What was he thinking? he was hard next to this extremely innocent girl who was obliviously touching his wet sinfull hand. What Trying to take advantage of Hinata?. That was never going to happen. All he could think of. "It´s been long time since the last time I saw you... you´ve grown"

She didn´t know what to answer so she nodded.

"You´ve grown extremely beautiful, that Naruto it´s a lucky bastard!"

Hinata looked at him shocked "Wha- why... how?"

He chuckled at her expression. Hinata haven´t realized that he had drop his hand which landed on her thighs.

"He haven´t asked you out yet? That guy is an idiot" His hand slowly climbed up her leg

The heiress started to blush. His other hand moved to her chin and cupped her face "You are really beautiful Hinata, you shouldn´t be waiting for that idiot to realize it"

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-shi – sen-sei" she was frozen

His hand caressed her cheek "You could have every guy you want" his hand traveled to her neck and then pushed her jacket away revealing one of her shoulders.

"I-I-I-I like Na-nana ruto- kun" she tried to fight him but everything was so surprising she couldn´t react.

The girl looked incredible alluring, she had the face of an angel colored with a pinky tint which made her even more adorable. She looked so pure he couldn´t help to wonder how would she look like if her body ached with desire "I know" He lowered his head, pushed away his mask and placed soft kisses on her neck.

Hinata stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, her mind couldn´t asimilate what was going on. Did Kakashi liked her? what was he doing to her? why did it feel good when it was so wrong. "Kaka-shi sen-sei-, no"

His kisses turned wet and he couldn´t believe how turned on he was getting for the mere fact of kissing a girl. Probably it was the whole thing of corrupting an innocent young woman. "You don´t like this Hinata-chan?"

His lips felt so soft and his tongue made her skin extra sensitive. she had never felt such an intimate caress "I- I -I"

"You are thinking it to much... just enjoy it" his hand pushed the other side of the jacket rebelling her other shoulder "You smell so good and your skin taste delicious" he mumbled in her neck and gave a long lick that send shivers all over Hinata´s body.

She couldn't help but to moan in surprise. She wondered what was going on?, she didn´t want this, then why wasn´t she moving?.

Kakashi almost exploded in his pants when he heard her moan. He was convincing her, pure little Hinata Hyuuga. His kisses where now on her jaw line "Hinata-chan? Have you ever kissed a boy?" His right hand caressed the nape of her neck

She didn´t answer and closed her eyes, she looked like she was about to receive a punch on her face.

He smirked "I´m going to teach you how to give a hell of a kiss" He stared at her and licked his lips. He was going so slow it felt like a torture to him, but every little move he made with the Hyuuga aroused him to no end.

His lips ghosted her lips and he could notice she wasn´t breathing. "Relax" he pressed his lips softly over hers.

Hinata couldn´t believe what she was doing, her first kiss supposed to be with Naruto-kun. She felt the gray haired lips nibbling her lower lip. The tip of his tongue caressed her upper lip begging for entrance.

"You are driving me crazy Hinata-chan" he insisted playing with her closed lips

She wondered how could she be driving him crazy if she wasn´t doing anything. Ok, what Kakashi was doing felt great but it was wrong, she had to stop him. All she could do is shout "no" but as soon as she tried to open her mouth, his tongue darted inside her and started kissing just the way he wanted.

Hinata´s brain short circuited. What Kakashi was doing felt extremely good. She didn´t know how but she started to return his kiss. She could feel the jounin chuckling in the kiss.

Kakashi moaned in her lips. The second Hinata started to return the kiss he came hard all over the book. The heiress couldn´t notice this but he was shocked. He couldn´t believe that for the first time reality went far than fiction. The kiss turned more passionate, Hinata quickly understood what she had to do and after a couple of seconds their tongues were wrestling for dominance.

Stealing Hinata´s first kiss and turning it into a pasionate make out session was more that he could bare, he knew it, but he couldn´t stop either "You are extremely beautiful" He broke the kiss and stared at her all flushed and hopeless.

She quickly looked down ashamed. He tried to kiss her again but this time she didn´t move. "Please Hinata-chan don´t be ashamed"

"I sho-sho-shouldn ´ve done tha-tha-that" she stuttered and looked away. He couldn´t resist to kiss her neck with her movement.

"You taste so good" Her skin was better than water in the dessert. He kissed her collar bone

"Ka-ka-ka-kashi sensei ple-ple-please" He pushed her back so she lay on the grass

He was hard again. He felt like the wolf who was about to eat little red ridding hood. His fingers danced over her abdomen "Hinata-chan. Am I hurting you?"

"N-n-n-o" she got lost in his caresses and kisses.

His hand traveled up to cup her breasts. "KAKASHI!" she screamed when his hand grabbed her breast

He looked at her shocked face and grinned "I think you like what I´m doing" his finger played with her harden nipple over the bandages.

He couldn believe he had aroused the young innocent Hyuuga. He was going to cum again.

She moaned product of his sensual caresses. He kept on playing with her harden buds and watching her aroused expression. "It´s amazing the body you have hidden under that jacket" one of his hands started to remove her bandages.

"Sen-sen-sensei" Her words were supposed to stop him but they sounded more like a pleasure whimper

He stared anxious at her chest. He couldn´t wait to see her naked. When the last bandage was removed all he could do was smile goofily "Wow!You are beyond perfect"

Hinata felt so exposed but on the other hand she had never heard anyone said such wonderful things about her. "Do you really think I´m pretty?" she asked timidly

Her timid voice drove him mad. He could feel his mouth watering over her sensual figure. "You are exquisite" he said as his lips crushed against the naked flesh of her breasts.

His tongue went wild, he couldn´t stop sucking them. Every time he played with one of her breast he earned a high pitched moan from her that send a jolt of energy through his whole body. Her moans were like a drug to an addict. He was ready to do whatever it takes just to hear her like that.

"Kakashi sensei. You-You-You are making me feel really weird" she gasped between moans

He stopped pleasuring her buds and move to kiss her in the mouth again "You are making me lost my mind" She kissed him back this time and he took the opportunity of her distraction to ran one of his hands inside her pants. His tongue went wild in her mouth when he found out that her underwear was soaking wet.

He stared at her flushed face "You are really wet Hinata-chan" his finger moved her panties away and ghosted her entrance. "You know what that means?" his finger move between her lips

She stared at him and moaned. "It means that you want me, you really want me" his finger caressed her clit and she whimpered.

"Ahhhh Ka-ka-kashi Ahhhhh Sensei" She couldn´t express what she was feeling but it was amazing.

He intensed the peace of his strokes. "Have you ever felt an orgasm before Hinata-chan?"

"ahh Ahhh No Ahh" She started to feel a strange energy building inside her.

Kakashi couldn't believe how sexy, innocent hinata, could look. She was all flushed, moaning in ecstasy her big breast glistened in his saliva an bounced at the same rhythm as he fingered her.

"I need you to touch me" He groaned and put her hand over his erection. He was desperate for her touch, if just playing with her felt so intense, he couldn´t imagine how could he feel if she pleasured him.

"ka-ka-kashi sensei" She bit her lip. She couldn´t say anything she just wanted to keep feeling that good.

"Like this" He placed her hand so her slim fingers wrapped around his cock and he put his hand over hers and start pumping him as the same time he masturbated her.

She didn´t know what she was doing. Kakashi´s dick felt hot, hard and slippery. She looked at his face, he was moaning and panting. Suddenly she felt like she couldn´t take it anymore. The older shinobi strokes were making her go nuts. "Ahhhhh KAKASHI SENSEI" She cried

He felt her pussy contract around his finger and her body trembled as she released her orgasm. The expression of her face was spectacular, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever had. He felt his climax arriving and he intensified her strokes "OH HINATA" he screamed as his seed exploded from his dick. His hot cum shot landed on Hinata´s breasts. He thought he was done when he admired the view of the young innocent Hinata covered in his sticky liquid which earned another shot.

A couple of seconds after the aftermat. Kakashi couldn´t believe what have just happened and stared dumbly at her.

On the other hand the fog on Hinata´s brain was gone and she felt terribly, terribly dirty. Her eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing.

"No. No. Hinata-chan" He knew he went a little far but he didn´t want to make her cry. He hugged protectively. "Hinata-chan don´t cry"

She buried her face on his neck. Her sobs intensified. "Damn, you look cute even when you cry"

She stared at him, her eyes looked bigger. He tried to clean her up with her bindings. "We did something so wrong" she cried

"What are you talking about" He zipped her jacket back up.

"I... I... Shouldn´t have. I love Naruto kun" she sobbed

He re arranged his pants but he kept on hugging her "What are you talking about I was reading my book and my arm ached so you fixed it"

She raised an eyebrow at him "But we... you..."

"We what? I don´t remember anything else" he said putting on his mask again. "Don´t cry" he cleaned the tears from her cheeks with his fingers.

He hugged her against him "Naruto is so lucky" he brushed her hair.

After a couple of minutes she stopped sobbing in his neck. Apparently she had felt asleep. He stared at her, how could she be so innocent and yet so sexy under his eyes. He looked at the bulge in his pants "Damn!" he complained.

He thought that it would be better if he let the girl alone, he had had more than enough fun for one day and it was probably better if it just stayed like that. He lay her down on the tree and parted.

After an hour Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the woods. She was about to start crying again when she found a note next to the tree. She read "Don´t be sad Hinata-chan! Your gonna put a hell of a fight with Naruto after that sparring. Kakashi sensei"

Somehow Kakashi´s words made her feel better. Maybe the best thing was to consider what had happened as practice and forget all about it. She sighed, stood up and went to her house.

- THE END -

~Karen K.


	2. Chapter 2

- Sensei -

"AHhhhhh!" Kakashi groaned as he woke up abruptly in his bed. He looked at his crotch, his bed sheets were stained. "Damn!" he cursed. He stood up carrying the sheets, threw them at the laundry bin and entered the bathroom.

He opened the shower and got under the water. For the last couple of weeks after the incident with the Hyuuga heiress he had been having wet dreams replaying the event.

The hot water crashed against his body relaxing his muscles. He had been trying to forget all about it but it was impossible; he stopped reading icha icha, he wasn´t getting out of his house unless it was extremely necessarily and, of course, he was avoiding an encounter with Hinata with all his ninja instincts.

He had discovered that the shy and innocent Hyuuga had unleashed his desired in a way he couldn´t control. If her image popped into his mind he ended up having an erection, it didn´t matter the occasion or the place. Yesterday Tsunade called him to ask him for his opinion on which ninja she should send to a mission and when he got Hinata´s file he, quickly, had to make up an excuse to go to the nearest bathroom and take care of business.

He got out of the shower and started to dry his body with a towel. He couldn´t get why he felt like that. It was probably because it was a forbidden relationship. She was more than 10 years younger than him. If anyone found out what have happened in the woods... The Hyuugas´d ask for his head. It could be also for the girl, she was beautiful and sexy, she had everything a guy could dream of. Or maybe it was her personality; she was so shy, so correct, his mind burned with desired of seeing her lusting.

"Fuck" all that thinking got him hard again. His hand quickly moved to his erection to finish it fast. He just hoped this feeling of continuous hornyness towards the Hyuuga heiress will end soon. His hand started to pump his dick harder. "I´d give everything to feel your lips instead of my hand" As he reached his climax he pictured the image of the rosy lips of Hinata sucking his manhood. "OOOHHH GOOOD!" He came all over the bathroom tiles.

"Come in" Tsunade called him and the door of her office opened revealing the figure of Hatake Kakashi.

"Hello" He said bored

"Kakashi, I have your next mission. You have to go to the water country, the hidden village of the mist and retrieve some scrolls that were hidden by one of our teams" she said fast and threw a scroll to him

He sighed and caught it. He started to read the mission. Some ninjas of the village had planted a few scrolls around the hidden village of the mist, he had to find them and if they where there; no conflict. If someone stole the scrolls, A-Rank mission. Judging for his election for the mission the second option was more likely to happen. "Where are the scrolls?"

"The team that hided them is finishing their report with the exact location of each of the scrolls" She answered

"But it says I have to leave in the morning"

She sighed "Well... I´ll guess you´ll have to wait then" and sat on her chair.

He rolled his eye and turned around to go.

"Kakashi, are you feeling all right? you look a little... tired" she remarked after noticing the bags under his eyes.

"I´m ok" he mumbled raising his hand to wave goodbye at her without turning around.

"Kakashi, you should probably go to the library and get a map from the hidden village. At least you´ll get to know the place and earn some time before the report arrives"

"Yeah, yeah!" He closed the door.

"Hi! Could you give me a map of the water country?" Kakashi asked politely at the busy librarian behind the desk

"Geography is in the 2nd floor, search for the W corridor it should be at west" she said without even looking at him.

He rolled his eye "Thanks... I guess" he mumbled and moved to follow her directions

He arrived at the 2nd floor. He inspected around, no one was there. Well at least he could be in peace. He wasn´t a regular in this kind of places but he had to confess, he kind of liked it.

He walked south until he found the W bookcase. He focused on the books and started to move searching for the water country map or some geography book. He went to the end of the shelf and found out that behind the bookcase was a table, it was regularly used for reading at the place. And right now it was being used, by a dark haired girl who was writing a report.

He gulped. It was Hinata. He had to go! He had to get the hell out of here and now!. That was probably the correct thing to do, but he couldn´t resist.

"Hi" he called her

Hinata turned around to look at him and instantly turned crimson red.

He sat in front of her "Water country. I need that book too" He grinned under the mask.

She was frozen. The pen in her hand trembled. "K-k-k"

He looked what she was writing "You are writing the report I need" he chuckled a little nervous.

She started to hyperventilate.

He moved next to her and tried to read what she had been writing "Mmm... One of the scrolls is in a bathhouse?"

She moved a little away from him "y-y-yes"

"You know... I have to part for this mission tomorrow morning, I guess it would be better if you tell it to me" she seemed as she was about to run away, he had to stop her by any mean. He moved his hand over hers

She felt his skin and looked at him panicked.

"Please Hinata-chan would you tell me where the scrolls are?" he said seductively intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I-I-I-" she stuttered

"That´s your hand writing? It´s beautiful are you perfect in everything?" he played with her fingers

"No" she looked away

He chuckled. She was so sweet and shy and innocent... with that stupid jacket on. "So, how was the mission" He tucked her hair behind her ear "Why are you writing the report alone?"

"I-I-I-IT was ok. Akamaru was injured and I-I-It was Shino´s father´s birthday"

He moved even closer, trapping her between his legs and running one arm around her waist. "So, there are six scrolls..." she smelled so great.

She nodded and stared at her report.

"One is at the bathhouse" he kissed her cheek

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes?" he nibbled in her ear

"Why a-a-are you d-d-doing this?" she asked

His kisses moved towards her lips. "I can´t control myself around you. I´ve been trying... really. But I can´t, I want you so much" he said between kisses until he reached her lips. "Please Hinata"

She felt his soft lips over hers. His tongue teasing her lip, begging for entrance. This time was even worst that the first, because now she knew what she was missing.

His hand moved to her neck and he crushed his lips against her. She couldn´t stop him, she wanted it too. She allowed him in and they kissed passionately. He pressed her against his chest and hugged her hard. He moaned in her lips and kept kissing deeply. The silence of the library was interrupted by the moaning and the slurping sounds of their make out.

Suddenly Hinata pushed him away. He stared at her with his eyes full of lust.

"Naruto-kun asked me out" she said anxiously breathing.

He chuckled "When?". He played with her hair.

She looked down "Tomorrow, we´ll have lunch at Ichiraku"

"Tomorrow, then technically it´s not cheating" He kissed her again "yet" he started to unzip her jacket. He couldn´t believe he was doing this again. His dream had come true. He wanted so much to see her naked again, to feel her hot skin, hear her moans.

"We are at the library" She complained while his wet kisses moved to her neck

"I don´t care, I´ve been dreaming about this since the second I left you at the woods" He finished unzipping her jacket and groaned when he found that Hinata was wearing a black tanktop.

She stared at the budge in his pants and he noticed it "You drive me crazy Hinata" he grabbed her hands and put them over his erection

"Kakashi-sensei!" she jumped.

He pushed her hands hardly over his cock so she could feel it "You have to know what you do to men" he unzipped his pants and took out his manhood. "I´m so hard and hot because of you"

She stared fascinated at his erection, she had never seen a male intimate part in real life. Could he be true? Could she be doing that to him?

"And it hurts...The only thing that could calm me down it is you... your touch. I want you so much Hinata" he took off his t-shirt "please touch me" he begged.

She couldn´t stop staring, he seemed to be so affected. She moved her hand and her fingers caressed his pecs. She had seen her team mates without a shirt several times but Kakashi was older, he had the body of a man, an amazing body and he was super handsome under that mask.

He moaned soundly. Her touch felt so intense. His head felt back and he enjoyed her touch. "Oh yes Hinata"

Her hands ran over his torso, tracing his hard muscles. Her skin felt so soft and his so rough. "God" he couldn´t believe Hinata innocent Hinata was touching him.

She felt good. It felt nice to touch a man, it felt nice to see him enjoying it so much. Her nails played with his perfect abs until.

"Touch me Hinata Please" He groaned.

Her slim fingers touched his hot sex. "Yeah baby" he moaned.

She caressed it with her finger tips up and down, then she traced the edge of the head.

"That feels good… so good. Wrap your fingers around it" he suggested

She did it and looked at him. "W-w-w-what should I do?" She asked timidly

He looked at her. She wasn´t a kid but she remind him of one of his students asking him to teach him to throw a juriken. "Like this" He put his hand over hers and started teaching her how she should touch him.

"Mmm" he enjoyed it and a couple of seconds later she was doing it all alone.

She couldn´t believe what have gotten into her, all she wanted to do was making Kakashi feel good. She had never felt pretty and Kakashi made her feel more than that.

His hand moved to the nape of her neck "Faster baby, faster" she intense her peace and the gray haired man relaxed his back towards her letting his forehead touch hers.

A little wait drop came from the inside of his manhood. She stared at him. They were all moving at the same rhythm, the rhythm of her strokes.

"If your hand is wet, it´s better" His mind wanted to do all kind of kinky things, but he should start slow and this was just too much for the young Hyuuga.

She understood the message and started massaging the head of his dick which was covered in pre cum.

"OH GOD YES" His breathing was loud and soundly "Take off your tshirt, I want to see your hot body" He kissed her cheek.

"But-" she tried to stop him but he interrupted her with a kiss and pushed her jacket back, she had to retrieve her hand from his cock to undress. He missed her touch but he could bare it because of what was coming.

Her jacket landed on the floor and was quickly followed by her tanktop. He slowly pulled the bandages off her to reveal her glorious breasts "My god you look so good" he moved forward to kiss her passionately and feel her naked flesh against his.

"IS ANYBODY HERE! WE ARE CLOSING" The voice of the librarian interrupted their passionate make out session.

Kakashi quickly covered Hinata´s mouth and moved them under the table.

"Those damn ninjas never return the books" The librarian said as she walked next to the table and took the book.

Hinata would have been petrified if it wasn´t for Kakashi´s tongue playing with her nipples.

Soon the sound of the footsteps of the librarian faded out and Kakashi released Hinata´s mouth earning a deep moan from the young girl.

"Kakashi sensei" she moaned

He continued kissing her down to her belly as he lowered her pants "I need to taste you" her innocent pink panties were pulled down revealing the sensual image of her wet sex.

"No!" She tried to cover herself ashamed but he stopped her.

He licked his lips and looked at her. He felt like a wolf about to eat a lamb. He stared at Hinata´s wet core and licked his lips again. It was so virginal he couldn´t wait to taste it.

Soon his lips were over hers and his tongue ghosted her entrance.

Hinata panted.

The tip of his tongue slide down her outer labia and she couldn´t believe what she was feeling. "KAKASHI -sensei" she cried

"mmm so sweet" His tongue moved up and down expecting her reaction.

Hinata felt tremendously exposed with Kakashi down there but she couldn´t care less. He had never felt like that and it was so extremely good and intense… it couldn´t be wrong.

"Your pussy is so cute" his tongue played with her clit and Hinata felt as if her eyes rolled back her skull.

Kakashi´s hands wandered towards her breast and he started licking her sex like it was ice-cream. When she thought she couldn´t take anymore his fingers pinched her nipples sending her to a new galaxy of pleasure.

He had to make her cum. He tried to look at her but her breast were so big and she was arching her back so much that he couldn´t see anything.

"Do you like this Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Yes" she moaned. Her nails were scratching the wooden floors.

His tongue played with her pussy as if he was making out with it. "Do you want to cum Hinata-chan"

"I… I" she needed that more than breathing "Please"

"Say it" He squished her breasts

"Please… K-k-k-kashi s-s-s-ensei" She couldn´t take it anymore, the bomb he had been building had to explode.

"Yes hime" he teased her clit with his tongue.

"Please m-m-m-make me cum" she begged

His tongue started to twirl violently inside her, pushing every nerv she had. "Cum baby…"

He said and as if it was an order Hinata reached her climax. With a high pitched cry coming from the Hyuuga heiress he felt his mouth getting even wetter and he sucked every drop of her cum from her pussy.

Hinata panted heavily. "Kakashi- sensei. Why do you make me feel like this?"

He stopped kissing her and stared at her. All flushed, heaving, sweating, so beautiful. "You make me feel like this"

He moved over her and kissed her. He tasted funny, but she couldn´t enjoy the kiss when she felt the tip of his dick sliding up and down her womanhood. "No"

"Hinata-chan. I´m going to make you feel so good". He was so close to reaching the peak of his fantasy.

"mmm… No Kakashi-sensei. Please"

The tip of his head was engulfed by his labia, pressing her entrance. He couldn´t stop "Hinata please" He stared at her with puppy eyes.

"No… please… not that" she begged

He couldn´t believe how but he moved away "ok… I´m sorry Hinata" He stared at her naked body for a last time and got out from under the table.

He looked so sad, so rejected. She followed her "Kakashi-sensei wait"

He had his pants on, he turned around. She was completely naked, bathed by the moonlight. He begged for mental strength to not rape the girl right there.

She stared at the tent in his pants and realized that she had had all the fun. "You don´t have to go…"

He moved closer and stroked her hair "You are so sweet Hinata-chan. I don´t want to hurt you"

"I don´t want to hurt you either" she stared at his crotch. "Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel"

He couldn´t believe what he was hearing. She tilted her head up and he kissed her. She was so kind and he couldn´t deny such offer. He let his pants fell on the floor.

She stared at his eyes "What should I…"

"Kiss it" he said caressing her neck

She kneeled down and stared at Kakashi´s erect member. "You are going to make me feel really good" he said already feeling her warm breathing.

Hinata´s soft lips kissed his shaft and the head repeatedly. "The edge of the head is really sensitive trace your tongue there"

She followed his orders. Her wet tongue licked the head and slided over the edges

"Mmm good" he enjoyed it so much. He didn´t care if she had no experience the whole fact of teaching her aroused him even more.

"Now, lick me like a lollypop"

Her tongue went up and down his shaft. When she rose his balls he groaned "There too" and she licked every part of them.

"Hina- put it in your mouth" Talking was getting harder

Hinata placed a kiss on the tip and her lips started to part. His dick entered her wet cavern and he had to put one hand at the back of her head.

"Ohh baby that feels so good"

She realized by his actions that he had to go deeper and she tried.

"Mmm yeah deeper"

But she couldn´t get too deep so she moved back.

"Suck it up and down"

Hinata nodded a little and put his dick in her mouth again and started sucking it. Her movement made slurping noises but she noticed that the more that she moved and sucked the more Kakashi enjoyed it.

"Yeah Hinata-chan"

She moved her hand to the base of his shaft to help her mouth in pumping him.

"Just like that" as soon as Hinata took the rhythm he couldn´t take it anymore. What would happen if anyone found them right now? The Hyuuga heiress kneeled down, sucking his dick in the middle of the library.

Suddenly she started to suck him really hard and he couldn´t control it. He came hard.

She frightened with the foreign situation and pulled him out, earning a few cum shots on her face, hair and breasts.

"Yeaahh" He cried after the tremendous orgasm he realized what had happened. "I´m sorry Hinata chan. I was going to tell you but… you overwhelmed me" he gave her his tshirt to clean herself up.

"It´s ok" she used his tshirt.

"That just felt absolutely amazing" he dragged her up and kissed her.

She kissed him back embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"We´ll better leave" she said breaking the kiss and looking for her clothes.

He stared at her dress "You are so naturally sexy"

She blushed and zipped her jacket. He put on his vest.

"There. This is the report" she handed him the papers

"Thanks"

"I´ll get going" she mumbled

"I´ll walk you-" he tried to say but she interrupted him.

"No! It´s ok" She moved away "Bye Kakashi-sensei"

He stared at her go. "Bye Hinata". Damn that Naruto is really lucky! He thought.

- THE END -

~Karen K.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

- Sensei –

It was a dark night in Konoha. Kakashi arrived to the city, he looked pretty tired. He walked through the streets, he was glad to finally be home. His mission had been really tough and it took more time that he had planned. The worst part of the mission was that he couldn´t get the Hyuuga heiress out of his mind. So he spent the whole time thinking in the way to get to her as soon as he arrived at Konoha.

He was one of the best ninjas in the world so it wasn´t hard for him to sneak into the Hyuuga Compound.

The grey haired shinobi stood outside Hinata´s room. It was 3 o´clock in the morning, Kakashi opened the window and slip inside.

The room was huge; probably it had the same size as his apartment. He stared at the heiress. She was calmly sleeping in her huge bed. White satin sheets covered her body trying to hide, without success, her perfect body. She looked so peaceful; she had the face of an angel.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed while the heiress remained sleeping quietly. He took the chance of slowly pushing the sheets down revealing Hinata´s pajamas, which luckily for him, it was a small babydoll that clung tightly to her body.

The grey haired shinobi pushed down his mask and licked his lips enjoying the view. The Heiress remained in complete slumber. He was insane. How could she have such an innocent expression and that hot body? The babydoll could be called childish, if you saw it on a hanger but it was erotic when she wore it. Her cleavage was about to explode inside that fabric prison and the skirt barely reached her lap. He inhaled deeply her sweet perfume.

He slid a finger over her leg lifting the babydoll revealing her white cotton panties. When Hinata twitched her nose a little, Kakashi was about to drool all over the heiress. He planted a soft kiss on her navel earning a short moan from the Hyuuga. That was music for his ears, what he had been dreaming of for the past days. His wet tongue slipped down her body, by now he could confirm she was an ultra heavy sleeper. One of his fingers pulled the fabric of her panties to the side and his tongue slid inside her womanhood.

"MMmmm" Hinata whined.

He enjoyed her sweet taste. This was more than he had imagined, he knew that he had chemistry with the young Hyuuga and he will manage to convince her to do certain things with her, but pleasuring her in her sleep was never in his plans.

Her body started to express her feelings. Her breathing rhythm intensified and she started to get wet. He licked her sex slowly enjoying every sensation and producing an intense caress to the Hyuuga.

"Ah…ah!" She moaned.

He was awfully aroused with everything that was going on. The innocent Hyuuga was extremely relaxed, moaning loudly, with her body completely flushed. When the sleeping beauty opened her legs widely inviting him in, the grey haired shinobi started to move his tongue wildly inside her.

His intense caresses produced on her a high pitched whimper which caused Hinata to open her eyes. At first she didn´t get what was going on, she thought she was having some kind of wet dream when she heard Kakashi voice.

"Hello Hinata-Chan" He said while he sucked her clit soundly.

"Ka-ka" She tried to form a word but she couldn´t, she was in the verge of an orgasm. Her fingers jumped to his head and her nails dive inside the heavy mass of hair. She buckled her hips against his mouth and with a final stroke of his tongue she felt a jolt of electricity forming inside her core and exploding wildly around her body. "KAKASHI-SENSEI" she screamed as she reached her climax.

The older ninja trailed kisses up her agitated body until he reached her face. The Hyuuga was blushing and biting her lower lip. He licked her lips and pressed his body against hers. She opened her mouth to say something but he shut her up with a passionate kiss. She accepted the kiss and it drove him crazy. He still couldn´t believe how he had managed to pervert the young Hyuuga. He rubbed his whole body against hers.

"Kakashi-sensei… What are you doing here?" She broke the kiss. Her voice sounded sleepy so every word she pronounced was like a soft purr.

He continued kissing her "I just came back from a mission… I had to see you".

"This is so wrong" her hands climbed over his huge back.

The quiet of the night was interrupted by the slurping sounds of their heavy make out session. "I want you badly Hinata" his hand slid down her leg. "I didn´t know you looked so sexy when you sleep"

"Kakashi-sensei" she whined.

His kisses moved to her neck and his hand pushed down her babydoll´s sleeve. "I´ve been dreaming so much about this in my mission" his finger moved over her breast and played with her nipple.

"We shouldn´t do this, someone could find out" she complained but her hands continued massaging his back.

"Everyone is sleeping" His mouth moved over her right breast and started sucking it.

She moaned for some seconds until she said "Kakashi-sensei I´m dating Naruto-kun"

The grey haired shinobi stopped his movements and looked at the Hyuuga. She looked so tempting, her beautiful face all flushed, her big breasts clearly aroused and his covered erection pressing against her wet underwear. Could he betray his student confidence just for a mere night of sex? "I´m not telling him" The answer was yes. He continued kissing Hinata and unzipped his pants freeing his throbbing cock.

After several minutes of intense kissing Kakashi moved his hands to her waist and slid down her panties with his fingers.

"Kakashi-sensei" She tried to stop him.

His dick head slid over her wet pussy "Please Hinata-chan" he begged.

"I´ve told you already" Her body enjoyed the feeling of his firm cock stroking her womanhood so she moved along with it.

"Please Hinata-chan. I think I´m going to die if I can't have you right now" His voice was extremely husky. His expression pleaded for her acceptance.

"I want to have my first time with Naruto-kun, please" she looked so innocent and it drove him insane.

He moved to her side pressing his chest against her back. He took a deep breath and buckled his hips against her, making his dick slid between her thighs. Her legs were soaked with her juices so his manhood slipped in and out comfortably.

"Touch me Hinata-chan" He whispered in her ear.

It felt really good to be caressed by his wet dick but it was clearly not enough for him. She moved his hand to the head of his dick and started massaging it while he thrust her as if he was fucking her.

"Kakashi-sensei" she said as she tried to masturbate him with the tip of her fingers.

His hand moved to her waist gripping it forcefully and he started to move faster. Thank good she was dripping wet. "Hinata-chan I´m going to cum all over you bed" his other hand squished one of her breasts tightly. For a second he fantasized about thrusting her in the ass but it was going to be too much for the young girl so he just kept enjoying her soft masturbation and his hard movements.

He licked her neck wildly as he started to get out of control. "I´m about to cum baby" He moved faster.

She strangled his dick and moved her hand faster. After a couple of pumps she felt her hand getting wet and looked down between her legs. Kakashi´s dick was exploding, sending cum shots all over her bed. "Oh god Hinata-chan" she pumped him for a couple of seconds more. She wanted him to finish, she wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. "So good" he repeated.

"Kakashi-sensei" She whispered.

"Yes" He bit her neck softly.

"I like seeing you cum" she confessed blushing.

At that instant he was hard again. Innocent and shy Hinata admitting something like that. He moved on top of her "I´ll cum for you all night long".

"Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei" She blushed harder while he kissed her wildly.

He started to pump his dick. If she liked to see him cum he was going to please her.

Kakashi´s tongue battled with hers and won every time. She could feel his hand brushing her stomach as he touched himself.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and stared at her. "Help me" His glare pierced her. The image of the older ninja stroking his own dick was far too erotic for the young Hyuuga. She remained frozen, laying on the bed staring at him on top of her.

He moved one of his hands violently against her pussy. He took it out and examined it. His fingers were soaking wet with her juices. He slid his hand over the shaft of his cock, covering it with the sticky liquid.

Hinata was fascinated with his movements. If she analyzed them they were filthy but she felt other ways, every naughty act that Kakashi performed drove her crazy.

The grey haired shinobi stopped pleasuring himself and moved his hands to her breasts. He gripped them firmly and thrust his wet dick between them.

"Ka-ka-kashi-sensei" she groaned.

He pressed her breasts strongly against his dick. Trapping it like it was a dick sandwich.

"Hinata-chan it feels so good… It´s like fucking a cloud" He said between moans.

Hinata stared at his dick head hide between her breasts and then appear again. His grip was hurting her a little but she didn´t mind.

"Suck the head Hinata-chan" He ordered.

The younger nin took out her tongue, she didn´t had to move too much. Eventually his dick crashed against it. It had a few cum drops on the tip and she could tell it tasted salty.

"Yeah baby" He enjoyed the way Hinata flicked her tongue when his cock touched it.

His fingers didn't loose the grip on her breast but he managed to pinch her nipples with them. The Hyuuga closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure.

"Hinata-chan I´m about to cum, would you have it all?" He asked in a husky tone.

She nodded softly and opened her mouth. That was too much for Kakashi but he managed to hold it for a little longer. Now every time he thrust her, his dick head ended inside her mouth.

"Did you like to suck all my cum the other day at the library?" He was starting to get why he liked Hinata so much, she was probably as kinky as him.

She nodded again and blushed.

This was so hot, tit fucking the Hyuuga heiress in her own room. He felt the prelude of his orgasm and let her breast go, he clumsily landed his dick in her mouth and Hinata closed her lips around it.

"Hinata" He cried as he felt the release.

She felt his dick tense inside her mouth and soon it was filled with the dense liquid. As she had promised previously she swallowed all of it. His dick relaxed inside her and she sucked it hard as she kept on gulping.

He took his dick out of her and pumped it a few times trying to send his cum shots inside Hinata´s open mouth. She received it and moved forward to clean up his dick.

He stared at the Hyuuga so involved using her tongue to leave him spotless. He caressed the nape of her neck. "Yes baby" he was starting to get aroused again.

"HINATA" A knock on the door and a male voice interrupted them. "Breakfast is going to be served in 5 minutes" He insisted from outside.

Kakashi who was now relaxed sitting on her bed with his back against the wall, looked at the young Hyuuga who had stopped licking him. Apparently the morning had surprised them.

"I´ll be there in 5 minutes father" She answered and looked at him frightened.

He stroked her hair. He would have given everything for her to continue but he knew that she was going to stop.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have to go and I think it´d be better for you do the same" She moved to sat on her bed.

He stared at her. Her hair was messy, her babydoll was tangled around her waist and her panties where hanging from her left calf. He moved closer to her in a flash and kissed her hungrily.

"We are not even" He said moving a finger over her wet sex.

"Ka-ka-kashi-sensei" She tried to break the kiss but it was impossible he was trapping her and his only purpose was to finger her fast.

She had been so horny for the last hour that she couldn´t deny his touch. "Fast please" She begged.

"Yes baby" His finger touched her fast and hard, his mouth covered hers with the passionate kiss.

She felt his whole hand between her legs but only two fingers reached the point to caress her precisely. "Kakashi-sensei" She purred.

"HINATA-SAMA BREAKFAST IS READY" This time it was Neji´s voice

Hinata joined his hands movements with her body to intensify her pleasure so it was really difficult to answer her cousin right now.

"HINATA-SAMA?" Neji asked again intrigued

Kakashi chuckled in her mouth and fingered her harder.

"YES!" She screamed "I´ll be there…soon"

"Come on Hina-chan cum for me" He said as he felt her body start to tremble.

"Yeah… kakashi-sensei… yes" She whispered in his ear as she enjoyed the feeling of her climax.

Her legs trapped his hand as the young Hyuuga experimented the pleasure of her release. Her body rubbed against his and he kissed her mouth for several minutes.

As she relaxed she broke the kiss. "Bye Kakashi-sensei" She moved away from him.

He stared at her go "Bye Hinata-chan" He licked his hand.

The younger girl blushed and got inside her bathroom. When she came back Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"HINATA BREAKFAST" It was Hanabi´s voice this time.

Hinata glared at the door.

- THE END -

~Karen K.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

- Sensei –

The gray haired nin finished his report, handed it to Shizune and went out the Hokage building to enjoy his free day. He had been on a mission for the last two weeks. He just wanted to be alone and relax.  
He went directly to the woods, below his favorite tree to enjoy a peaceful nap. A few seconds after landing his head on the tree his eyes closed and he dropped into complete slumber. It was midday and he continued sleeping until around 3 pm, when he was disturbed by loud laugh noises.  
He opened his lazy eye to inspect the area. He was still alone, that meant that the source of the racket was near by but probably unaware of his presence. It sounded like a couple of teens enjoying themselves and laughing out loud.  
Suddenly something called his attention. Partially because deep down he was quite a voyeur but mainly because one of the laugh voices seemed familiar, the female one.  
Kakashi crouched and moved behind a bush. His ninja training came very handy to spy on the laughers or the couple to be more accurate. He frowned instantly when he realized that the two young lovers enjoying a picnic in the woods were his former student Uzumaki Naruto and his recent obsession Hyuuga Hinata.  
He spied on them for almost half an hour. They mainly chatted at ease, mostly the blond doing all the talking. Every now and then he would comment something funny making the heiress explode in laughs. He will join her for a couple of seconds and then he just stared at her goofily in daze. Kakashi understood him completely; she looked extremely beautiful smiling happily.  
A part of him envied that little, noisy Uzumaki. The last time he saw Hinata she had confessed that she was going out with Naruto. That was more than 3 weeks ago and probably by now their relationship had grown even more serious. He thought about it but another thing intrigued him. Even though they seemed to be really familiar among the other, they didn´t looked like lovers. They weren´t sitting close and they hadn´t kiss or hugged since he started peeking on them.

As if he could had heard Kakashi´s thoughts, Naruto moved next to Hinata and asked "Nee… Hinata-chan… Do you think we…" He blushed. The heiress was blushing also and looking down but she managed to nod. The blond moved forward and slowly kissed her. It lasted a couple of seconds and Kakashi could tell it was a chaste kiss. He also noticed that Hinata remained with the kissing expression for a couple of seconds more, probably waiting for Naruto to do something else. The gray haired rolled his eyes, Naruto was so dense. He knew Hinata was extremely shy and that she would take the details of their relationship to the grave but he never though she wouldn´t use her experience with her new boyfriend.

Out of the blue, he had an idea."Oii oii oii Naruto! Hinata!" He approached the couple.

The 2 of them jumped apart from the other and looked at the new comer. Naruto blushed and Hinata froze, she seemed a little paler than usually.

"Kakashi sensei!" The blond greeted him.

"Hi kids" He smirked. Hinata was still muted. "What are you up to?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well… we… we were training and stopped to have lunch" he looked at Hinata.

"Great… Hey Naruto, Tsunade is calling you. You should go see her" He said and looked at Hinata who tried to hide her surprise.

"Oh!" He said. "But…" He looked at Hinata.

"I think it´s pretty urgent" The gray haired added.

"Oh…well… I guess I´ll have to go then" His eyes fixed on the Hyuuga.

"Yes…" She said and looked at Kakashi. She could tell he was smirking under the mask.

"See you later Hina… ta" He stood up.

"So…" Kakashi started to say but was interrupted by a soft female voice.

"I´ll join you Naruto-kun. I´ll go with you to the Hokage building, then I´ll go home" She said uncomfortably.

"It´s ok Hinata you don´t have to"

"Yes you don´t have to" Kakashi whispered.

"I´d like to" She smiled kindly.

The 2 boys stared at her. They seemed to be drooling over Hinata´s cute expression.

"Well I guess we´ll see you Kakashi" Naruto said and the 2 of them moved out of his view.

Kakashi remained alone. "So close" He whispered. His mind told him that he should stay away from her, her actions were prove that she preferred Naruto. But somewhere inside him he knew that this wasn´t the last time for the 2 of them.

IIIIIIIIIoIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi finished his groceries and went to his apartment. It was situated in a building where many ninjas lived. It was a quiet place mainly because mostly the whole population was on missions regularly. It had 5 floors, his apartment was in the 3rd on the west side of the building.  
He got out of the stairs and walked to the door of his apartment which was on the other side of the hallway. As he reached the destination he could see a human silhouette forming.  
He smiled. Right in front of his room door was Hinata Hyuuga, apparently waiting for him and not looking happy.  
"What a great surprise" he commented.

"Please Sensei, don´t do that ever again" She said.

"Do what?" He put the bags on the floor.

"You know" Her expression was tinted with angriness but this was Hyuuga Hinata. Nothing could ruin her cute and naïve expression.

"I don´t know" He moved closer to her.

"Spying on us, lying to Naruto" she took a step back only to find Kakashi´s apartment door.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist "I wanted to see you so badly" he whispered in here ear.

"Don´t start" she complained.

He kissed her neck softly all the way to her ear.

"Please Kakashi-sensei"

"I imagine you haven´t been having too much fun" The tip of his tongue replayed the rout of his kisses and she just moaned. He pressed his body against hers trapping her and trying to feel every part of her, even with their clothes in the middle. His mouth searched for hers and found it. His lips tenderly kissed her and quickly it turned spicier and spicier. They kissed passionately and without restrain, it was as if something had possessed them. They made out for several minutes until he offered her to come in and she agreed.

He threw the groceries at a table and moved to his sofa. She followed him until he stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"You´ve entered the naked zone. You must take off your clothes" he ordered.

"You are dressed" she said naively

"It´s my house, my rules" He smirked.

"Mmmm ok" She said blushing and started to get rid off her clothes.

Kakashi stared at her. She slowly removed her jacket, pants, underwear until she was completely naked. He groped his crotch and called her. She moved closer, looking down ashamed and he pushed her down to sat on his lap. He was completely dressed and she was totally naked. He pressed his hardened erection against her wet core. She was blushing softly and staring directly to his eyes.

"You look so good" He said as he inhaled a deep breath. His hands ran up and down her sides. "There are so many things I want to do" He scanned her with his eyes. She looked away.

"You are so shy" He grabbed her from the chin and tried to make her look at him.

"I should help you with that" He smirked and his left hand slid down her neck. His right one wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Her lower lips positioned right over his covered erection. Her naked chest pressed against his vest and he rocked his body making his crotch rub against her sex.

"I´ve dream so much about this encounter during my last mission that I had to jerk off everyday" He rested his back on the sofa. He was in sitting position but his chest moved away hers. His body rocked from his waist down to keep on rubbing against her.

She blushed even redder when he said the last part.

He chuckled. "Dreams are good but the real thing is even better" He placed his arm over her butt and pushed her down. He mimicked the movement as if they were fucking. "But what we did in my dream was definitively better than this" He said between moans. She followed his rhythm and moaned with him, the rubbing was making effect on her.

"Let me fuck you" He said in ecstasy.

She moaned in climax "No".

"Please" He thrust his hips hardly against her.

She pushed him away, stood up and positioned between his legs.

He pulled down the fly of his zipper. His erection popped out of it. Her eyes moved there in reflex. He lowered his pants ands started stroking his dick. "That´s how it started" He panted. "Ohh… Help me please Hinata… ohh…"

She kneeled down and moved her face in front of his cock. His hands stopped and Hinata slowly took out her tongue. She licked his cock in one big lick, from balls to head and Kakashi gasped afraid of cumming at that right moment. He relaxed on the couch and opened his legs wider. Her long licks pleasured him deeply. His right hand moved behind her neck and followed her movements. When suddenly she engulfed his length he whimpered and started moaning a little louder.

"Yeah baby. Good…" he said as she sucked his dick faster.

"I´m gonna explode" His hand pushed her head a little.

Something attempted to interrupt the couple, it was a loud knock on the door.

Kakashi caressed her head and she kept on going. He wasn´t going to answer until… he heard him.

"Kakashi-sensei I know you are there" it was Naruto Uzumaki.

He could never guess why but as soon as he recognized his voice he came hard inside Hinata´s mouth. She knew who it was too but when she felt Kakashi´s seed on her mouth she moved away.

"Go away Naruto I´m bussy" He yelled as he shot the last drops of cum over the heiress face.

"It´s important! I need to ask you something".

Hinata looked at him nervously. He caressed her chin and smirked at her confident. "Go to the bathroom" he whispered and she followed his command.

"Going" He waited for her to get in the bathroom and went to open the door. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Are you with a girl?" Naruto asked.

"Noooo!" Kakashi said a little surprised.

"Great I need to ask you for some advice" The blond said nervously.

"Quickly" He let him in.

"Ok" he scratched the back of his head. "It´s about… girls"

The gray haired rolled his eyes.

"I need some advice about how to… go further with a girl…"

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "You mean sex"

Naruto blushed "Well, not all the way… slowly… you know."

"You know what you need?" Kakashi said confident.

"What?" Naruto opened his eyes widely.

"Practice" The gray haired smiled wickedly under the mask.

"Whaa!... no no no… I don´t want to cheat on her!" he moved backwards.

"Water bunshins are not cheating"

"What do you mean?... Practicing with a bunshin?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. I´ll let you play with a bunshin and teach you a couple of moves, with that knowledge nothing could go wrong" He moved to his bathroom.

"I didnt mean that!" Naruto shook his head and tried to stop him.

Kakashi opened the door. The blond couldn´t see what was inside it from his position. it was Hinata in a silent panic. He snapped his fingers and made a little smoke explosion. "Let me see… I´ll make a bunshin of a girl about your age"

Naruto run to join him "I don´t want –" He mumbled before arriving at the bathroom "FUCK" he said at seeing the naked Hyuuga.

"Do you like what you see?" Kakashi chuckled.

Hinata was frozen.

Naruto scanned her figure from head to toe for a couple of minutes.

"Hi-hi-hi…. I think you…. Went too far on her…" He stuttered and pointed at her breast.

This time Kakashi laughed "Well, lets leave it like that…" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bathroom. "Remember she has no mind so she can´t talk. Her body only reacts to stimulation"

Naruto´s jaw had dropped a while ago. His eyes were fixed on her body.

"Come on, touch her" He could see Hinata gulping.

The blonde nodded and extended his arm to touch her cheek. Hinata blushed. "She is blushing!" Naruto said softly.

"I thought you would like that detail" Kakashi answered as if he had programmed her.

He grinned "She is really soft".

Kakashi chuckled again. He was slow even though he was making a huge tent in his pants. "Come on touch her in better places" he extended his hand and massaged her right breast. Hinata opened her eyes wider. Naruto looked at Kakashi´s movements for a couple of seconds and then tried to copied them on her other boob.

Hinata moaned and the gray haired took the opportunity to say something "See… she likes that"

"OOHHH…I… I… jizz in my pants" he said squishing Hinatas boob a little harder.

Kakashi shook his head "You have to be soft… like this" He moved to kiss her nipples.

Naruto placed his lips over her buds and sucked softly.

She felt his erection leaning against her leg and looked down to see the two ninjas caressing her breast. Her knees trembled. She took the strength to remain calmed as if it was a death/life situation.

"It´s kind of weird doing this with you" Naruto said.

"Hey I´m trying to teach you" He moved away from her breast. "And it´s my bunshin"

"But!"

"You would never make a bunshin as good as this"

Naruto looked down knowing that his former sensei was right. "She smells like her" He moved his face to the crook of her neck and inhaled.

Before he could jump on any conclusion he asked "How do you know?" Kakashi knew that if those two where going out it was probably a secret. Hinata´s family wouldn´t agree on this pairing.

"I-I-I don´t know… I just guessed" He gulped .

Hinata looked like a doll. She was probably using her whole self control to appear that.

"You guess… weird. Unless… have you being touching yourself thinking in Hinata?" The gray haired enjoyed torturing the young couple.

"I… well… It´s not your business" He glared at Kakashi and wrapped and arm around Hinata´s waist.

"I thought you liked Sakura" Kakashi smiled widely. He noticed that Hinata was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I-" Naruto started to say when something interrupted him. Hinata had moved and placed her lips over his. He was frozen, he didn´t know what to do when the heiress started to play with her tongue on his lower lip. After a couple of seconds he understood he had to open his mouth and Hinata´s tongue darted inside. Naruto felt as if his brain had short circuited Bunshin-Hinata was kissing him with so much passion and sensuality he couldn´t handle it.

The older nin sat on the sofa and watched the couple enjoy a steamy kissing session. "Oh please Naruto… You are such a minuteman" he complained but they didn´t stop.

Hinata broke the kiss and looked into his big blue eyes.

He stared at her in daze for a couple of seconds "I´m sorry" he looked down.

"Go clean yourself in the bathroom!" Kakashi yelled.

Hinata gave him a forgive kiss on the lips and he moved to the bathroom.

"Hey bunshin! MY turn!"

The Hyuuga glared at him in complete fury.

He stood up again took of his vest and tshirt and hugged her while he searched for her lips. He kissed her even more fervently and she accepted it. "You are so kinky" He whispered.

Naruto tried to avoid them for a couple of seconds until he remembered his quote "It´s my bunshin" and sighed realizing he wanted to live this experience even with Kakashi in the middle.

"Lesson 2" He kissed her neck and down until he kneeled down in front of her. Slowly he dug his head between her legs. His slippery tongue danced over her clit for a couple of minutes.

She moaned and tried to look at Naruto who was frozen looking at her while stroking his naked dick.

"Hinata jerk him" He kissed her lips and moved up.

The heiress looked surprised at him.

"Naruto move closer" Kakashi ordered and the blonde moved at one feet distance from her.

Kakashi stared at the heiress waiting for her to react.

Without a choice, the girl extended her hand and started pumping his dick. "Ohhh good" Naruto moaned.

His dick was about to explode, she could feel it in her hands. Meanwhile Kakashi guided her other hand to his dick.

"The one that finishes last wins a blow job" Kakashi dared him.

Hinata´s head turned to look directly at the older nin who smiled thrilled.

"That´s not fair I´m about to" Naruto moaned.

The Hyuuga hairess tried to help her boyfriend and slowed the peace while she intensified with Kakashi. The older nin looked relaxed, enjoying the massage while the blonde looked about to finish in any second.

"Hang on Naruto. If you enjoyed that last kiss imagine how it would feel in your dick" Kakashi teased him.

"Ohh fuck" Naruto complained as he came on Hinata´s hands, probably his wild imagination had pictured the image.

"Great I win" The gray haired said happily.

Hinata sighed and let go of the 2 boys dicks as one moved to the bathroom and the other to sit on the sofa.

"You know what to do…" Kakashi said stroking his erection.

The Hyuuga walked slowly towards him and kneeled in front of him glaring.

"AHHHH" He said and rested his head in his hands.

She tried to make eye contact with him but he had his eyes closed. His erection was standing firmly in front of her, every now and then it twitched calling for attention. She extended her tongue and gave a long lick over his shaft.

"Mmm yeah baby" Kakashi moaned.

Her silky tongue danced all over his sensitive skin. The gray haired was in pure ecstasy not only for the Hyuuga´s performance but for the whole perversion of the situation. His student´s girlfriend was blowjobbing him right in front of his eyes.

"It feels so good Naruto" He commented to the blond who had just came out of the bathroom.

"I don´t want to watch this" He looked away.

"Why not? It´s a stupid bunshin I´ve made up of the first girl who run through my mind". Meanwhile Hinata continued with her soft tongue massage.

"It´s just that Hinata… She is so naïve…I can´t see her doing this" He looked down as if his shoes where the most interesting things in the world.

"I didn´t hear you complaining when she was giving you a hand" He had trouble to say the last part, Hinata´s tongue tip was caressing his balls. "Hey Naruto, why don´t you return her the favor"

Hinata looked at him and Kakashi just winked at her.

"y-y-you think?" The blond moved closer to her. He sat behind Hinata who was on her knees.

"All fours baby" The older nin caressed Hinata´s head.

The Hyuuga heiress slowly started to adapt the pose while Naruto stared at her hypnotized.

"Open your legs winder so the boy could see" He smirked.

Hinata gulped and followed his orders.

"WoW! … I´ve never seen… this is so hot…" The blond said with his sight fixed on her womanhood.

"Touch her… but softly it´s really sensitive"

Naruto nodded and move one of his fingers over her wet pussy "It´s wet"

"That´s good! It means she is horny" Hinata by now had engulfed his dick, probably to try to suffocate her moans.

"Don´t insert your finger right a way, just play around for a while until she gets really really wet." It was getting hard to talk by now, she was sucking him hard and moaning in her dick making vibrations travel over his skin.

Naruto used two fingers to stroke her softly for a few moments. Suddenly he started to get the impression that bunshin Hinata´s body wasn´t only moving product of her blow job it was as if she was trying to help his fingers to find her sweet spot. The blond got the message and the Hyuuga started to go wild. He could hear her moaning loudly even with Kakashi´s dick on her mouth. His hand was leaking a sticky liquid.

"keep doing what you are doing" Kakashi panted apparently to Hinata but probably to Naruto.

His fingers started to move a little bit faster and stroking a little bit harder.

"OHh god yesss" The gray haired screamed and finished his load inside Hinata´s mouth. A dense drop of Kakashi´s semen escaped her mouth but she had better things to worry after swallowing what ever she could.

The older nin stared at her. She was about to cum. "Slow the peace a bit"

"But It seems that she likes it like this"

Kakashi moved to the floor and pushed Hinata backwards. She ended up crouching with Naruto´s hand between her legs. The blond had slowed his peace and the orgasm tension had decreased. The gray haired kneeled down in front of her and moved his mouth to pleasure her boobs.

That was too much attention for the heiress, she was not going to endure for too long. The boys adjusted to the same rhythm. Their caresses started to drive her wild. Kakashi´s tongue slide wetly over her nipples while Naruto´s fingers massaged her clit.

"Ahhhhh" Hinata cried as her body started to spasm product of a huge orgasm. She collapsed over Naruto´s chest.

Kakashi moved to whispered something to the blond´s ear and moved to the bathroom.

Naruto gulped and laid Hinata softly against the floor. She had recovered for her recent climax and looked at him. He was blushing deeply and staring into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan I love you" He said softly.

Her eyes opened widely.

"Would you let me…. I mean we should…err… you look so good…" He practiced the speech to say to original Hinata.

He kissed her. She was starting to enjoy the kiss when she felt the tip of Naruto´s dick against her entrance. Her eyes shut opened.

"Mmm" He moaned and pushed a little harder "It´s really tight, is it ok?" He yelled at Kakashi.

"Yeah! First times are like that" He answered him.

He looked down at her "I really want to fuck you" He said rudely blinded by desire. The tip of his dick entered her vagina. He grabbed one of her boobs a little violently. "Ohhh god" his erection was being swallowed by her vagina and he seemed to be melting in the feeling.

Hinata was frozen. Was she having her first time with Naruto? The answer was yes, not how she expected it but yes.

When he was all in he collapsed over her. "It feels so hot…it´s so good… Real girls feel like this too?"

"Yeah. That bunshin is a masterpiece" Kakashi answered.

Hinata wasn´t moving, she just stayed laying there trying to omit the feeling of pain. The blond´s hips started to move slowly and he coudn´t contain his moans. "Fuck this is the best" He looked down to see his manhood entering her and going out.

When he started to move faster, she started to enjoy it a bit. But he was in his own world, possessed by his sensations he was moving only to please himself. It was so intense he couldn´t think on anything else.

Suddenly he stopped and moaned in satisfaction. He came hard inside her and collapsed on top of her, burring his head between her breasts.

Hinata let a soft cry escape from her lips.

"Did you enjoy it?" Naruto mumbled between her breasts. He moved his head to look at her. "I don´t think she enjoyed it…" He looked at Kakashi.

"That´s because you suck Naruto" He said drinking a cola and sitting on the couch.

Naruto sighed "She is not going to let me do it if she doesn´t like it" He moved away from her.

The gray haired laughed "You have to take control of the situation; don´t let your honyness take the best of you and make her feel good"

"Fuck! I broke it... She is bleeding" Naruto pointed at her worried.

"You are an idiot…Don´t worry about it… sometimes happens" Kakashi chuckled. He omitted telling him about the virginity part so he wouldn´t suspect if she didn´t bleed with him the next time.

Hinata moved to the bathroom to clean herself and the older shinobi called Naruto´s attention. "So who is the mysterious girl?"

"I can´t tell you…" He looked down while dressing.

"I just hope my bunshin wasn´t better than reality" he smirked.

"Your bunshin was HOT… but I guess reality is going to be better" He grinned and zipped his jacket. "Well I´ll be leaving"

"Go home, take a nap and have a bath you stink of sex…" Kakashi said closing the door of his apartment.

"I´m leaving" Hinata came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she looked angry.

"Wha! Now?"

"What you just did was…!" She complained.

"EXTREMELY HOT… and you liked it" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"leave me alone"

He kissed her neck "You know I had to do this for a grater good" He nibbled her ear "You smell dirty, a mix of sex and Naruto"

She pushed him away.

"Let me clean you up… you can´t go back like that" he gave her a puppy stare.

"I´m going to bath" She closed the door "Alone".

He could hear the click of the lock of his bathroom.

He grinned.

oooOOOooo

20 minutes later Hinata came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Kakashi was nowhere to be found. His house wasn´t big so there was only one place to look for him: His bedroom. She moved to the other door that was there an opened it.

The lights of the room where down, but she could see Kakashi´s figure resting on the bed. She moved closer to him."I´m leaving, where are my clothes?".

He pointed at a chair. "Aren´t you tired? Don´t you wanna nap?"

Hinata sighed.

"You look really good in that towel… bending" He said looking to her cleavage and then her eyes.

She blushed. He pulled her down, she ended up sitting on the bed.

"You smell so good" Kakashi´s nose sniffed her leg.

"Stop it"

His hand reached her neck and pushed her down so he could kiss her lips. Hinata slowly accepted it and the older nin kissed her passionately. His arms pulled her closer and she ended up sitting on his crotch.

His hands roamed all over her body removing the towel in the process. "I´ve thought I´d be really tired by now but… you just get me in the mood"

"This is going to far… we have to stop" Hinata said between kisses.

He rolled over her and pressed his body against her "Why? This is too good… you are not going to find anything like this anywhere"

Hinata could feel his covered erection rubbing against her naked womanhood. "Just… Do it" she whispered and looked away.

He thought he had forgotten how to breathe for a second. He took off his underwear and positioned his erection between her legs. "Really?" The tip of his dick slid up and down her wetness. She nodded. He moved forward to kiss her lips while he slowly entered her.  
This was certainly different in comparison of her recent first time. Kakashi was calmed and delicate. He kissed her softly and her body rocked at the same rhythm.

She moaned loudly, he kept on kissing her while thrusting her.

" This feels amazing" He moaned. They continued in a soft rhythm for several minutes. When he started picking up the pace she felt a rush of energy building inside her.

"That´s good sensei" she said softly.

He rolled again and ended up with his back on the mattress. "Show me how you like it" He said relaxing and waiting for her to move.

She was on top of him, completely exposed. She closed her eyes and pressed her palms against his chest. She slowly started to move, like tasting the waters.

"Mmm yeah" He enjoyed.

She move slowly at first, then faster, in circles and finally she decided to let it almost all out and then slam down hardly letting all in. this was extremely pleasurable for the gray haired who just stared at the young Hyuuga´s body. "You are gorgeous" He said staring hypnotized at her breast bumping.

"I think I´m about to…" She commented

That´s when Kakashi grinded his hands to her waist and started pounding her, this with her movements turned wild and after a couple of minutes of keeping that rhythm the two of them cried and climaxed at the same time.

"OOOhh god" Kakashi said.

Hinata collapsed on his chest. The silence of the room was interrupted by their heavy breathing.

"I hate this." She mumbled.

"You regret it?" He asked.

"Yes. I always do" She said moving away.

He tried to keep her closer but she was faster than him and he didn´t insist too much.

She started dressing and he just stared at her."Then, why do you keep doing it?" It sounded like a question but he just wanted to comment it.

She sighed. "It´s like rock, paper, scissors: Desire, sex, regret. Regret beats sex but looses against desire"

He chuckled "You are weak"

She just left the room.

"See you later Hinata-chan" He just heard the door closing.

"I hope not" She whispered and walked to the stairs.

- THE END -

~Karen K.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


End file.
